To Tie a Cherry Stem
by Dance of the Masquerade
Summary: Author's note: A bit of a second part to "Pocky Game". I'd like to specially thank I12BFree for constantly reading and leaving reviews for me to read and of course, a thank you to everyone else who has read my stories and left reviews as well! Please do keep enjoying my stories! And thank you for reading them as well! Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami


Assassinatiom Classroom - To Tie a Cherry Stem 

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami 

After the whole Pocky game ordeal, the class settled back down - the girls continuing their dangerous game of "Truth or Dare".

It was Kayano's turn to choose someone. Placing a hand underneath her chin, and gazing at all the girls, her cheeks were still burning from the previous dare. Not necessarily wanting revenge, but she wasn't gonna openly admit it, she pointed a slender finger at Okuda Manami. The shy chemist girl blinked in surprise.

"M-me?" she asked, pointing at herself as a devilish grin spread across Kayano's face.

"Yep~!" the green haired girl stated sweetly, eyeing Manami with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Ah! W-well..." ducking her head, she mumbled, "Dare, please…"

Completly baffled and shocked, the group of girls stared at her - even Kayano wasn't expecting that. Mouth agape, Kayano turned her back on the group to contemplate on her dare.

"Hey, Kayano-chan," Glancing sideways, Kayano saw a small, round, red fruit dangling in front of her.

It was a cherry.

"What is it, Nakamura-san?" Kayano questioned, taking the cherry in her hands. Rio smirked slyly, the same smirk she had while telling Kayano her dare before.

"You know about that myth, right? If you can tie a cherry stem into a knot, it means your a good kisser, right?"

Kayano nodded, slyly smiling at Nakamura, their faces were practically identical, and there plot, clear as crystal. Turning around, Kayano pointed at Manami once more, startling the girl ever the slightest.

"Well? What's the dare?" asked Fuwa, raising one eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Ho, ho, ho~!" holding the cherry in front of Manami, Kayano said, "Tie the cherry stem into a knot," she indicated to her lips, "In your mouth."

"Huh?" Okuda said, completly caught off guard.

"That's it - tie the stem into a knot, while it's in your mouth."

"Ummm... Alright." hesitantly taking the cherry from Kayano's hand, Oluda placed it in her mouth.

Diligently pushing the cherry around, she tried to grab the stem with her tongue, trying not to bite the cherry itself either. The group of girls stared at Manami, patiently waiting for her to finish. Sharing a rather evil look, Nakamura and Kayano winked at each other.

"Okuda-chan, do you need help?" Kayano began to ask, the smile on her face twisting into a rueful grin.

Pausing, and letting out a sigh, Okuda nodded, defeated from trying to tie the stem.

"Well... How about we ask one of the boys to help?" Nakamura droned on, flashing Kayano another look.

"Yeah, a bet one of the boy's could help,"

Tilting her head in a questioning manner, Okuda raised one eyebrow, as if to ask, "How?". Fuwa gave Kayano and Nakamura a rather peculiar look, and then suddenly, like a lightening bolt, it hit her.

"Close your eyes, Okuda-san~!" Fuwa exclaimed sweetly, flashing the evil duo a snide grin.

Confused, Okuda closed her eyes and stood still as Kayano, Nakamura, and Fuwa glanced at each other.

"Care to help, Fuwa-chan?"

"Indeed, I will,"

The trio stood up, hooking arms with each other as they once again received looks of confusion. They walked over to Nagisa and his group, once more.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun~!" Nakamura greeted, although her eyes, darted towards the red head beside him.

"Oh, hey Nakamura-san, Fuwa-san, K..." he fell silent. His eyes made contact with Kayano's, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Making it quick, Fuwa walked over to Karma and stated, "Okuda-san needs your help, Karma-kun, do you mind?"

Shrugging, the red head complied and walked on over to where Okuda was patiently waiting, keeping her eyes closed just as they had asked. Stepping past the other females and standing in front of Manami, Karma tilted his head slightly to the side, confused as to why Okuda had her eyes shut. Seeing the bulge on her cheek, he reached out to touch it before - "PUSH HIM!"

Faster then he could blink, Karma found himself falling - falling onto Okuda. The chemist girl squealed in surprise, the cherry falling out her mouth as Karma reflectivity grabbed her shoulders. Okuda's legs gave way, and they fell.

Quickly surrounding the two, everyone gasped in surprise.

Wide eyed and completely dumbfounded, Karma kept himself up off of Manami as the girl lifted her head - her lips making contact with his. Whether it was intentional or not - the girl couldn't even see, her glasses had been knocked down from the fall - Karma was stunned. Feeling Manami stiffen underneath him, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Violet meeting mercury.

They froze. Lips touching, eyes staring. Everyone held their breaths apprehensively, waiting for something to happen.

 _SHHHHHH!_

"GOOD MORNING CLASS! I -!"

Quickly scrabbling away from each other, Okuda frantically searched for her glasses as everyone scattered at hearing Koros-sensei's voice. Karma fell back, still shocked, but quickly comprehended the situation at hand. Immediately spying the chemist girls' glasses, he picked them up, and tapping her shoulder, "Here," handed them back to her.

Taking her glasses gratefully, she spluttered out a thank, and quickly sat down in her seat.

Face red, mind hazy, and body completely riled.

She was never going to play "Truth or Dare" ever again.


End file.
